godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 23: "Hold on to your seatbelts!"
After putting their God Arcs on the storage section, Nanako went to the plane's controls while everyone else sat down on the passengers section and put on their seatbelts, with the exception of Baluar. -You going to the front? - Lina asked the towering man. -Yeah. This seats are too small. - He wasn't kidding. While the seats were highly comfortable, it was clear they were made for lower people. Even Lina, who was 30 cm lower than him, was a bit tight on her seat. -Alright. Just remember... Hold on to your seatbelts! The takeoff will be really fast! - Nanako announced. They were about to find out just how fast Nanako could pilot. ---- -Hmmm... I'm not feeling well at all... - Lina said half an hour after the takeoff. It was so sudden (and she was so unused to high speed flight) that her stomach had been suffering since the very first instant the plane moved. -Want to go to the bathroom? It's over there. - Lyrr said, pointing at the back of the plane without taking his eyes off his magazine. Lina could not (and did not want to) read what the title of said magazine was, but she did see a scantily clad God Eater with silver hair in red underwear in the cover. -Hm, no thanks. I guess I'll just try and sleep a while. - Lina said, reclining her seat backwards and closing her eyes. ---- Lina didn't even realize she was dreaming until she heard someone running right at her side, causing loud noises and waking her up from a rather pleasant dream. She recognized it was Baluar. -What's the matter, Bal? - Lyrr asked, with his eyes still in the magazine. Lina took a second before realizing it was a different magazine, the God Eater in this edition having pink hair and yellow-goldish underwear. -Look through the window, ok? - The alluded answered, without even ceasing to run towards the back of the plane. Lina then looked through the window, and what she saw made her shudder. Something was flying right next to them, something the size of a Quadriga. It resembled a white stingray with brown spots, but it could obviously fly really high and it could shoot ice spheres. Lina found that out because one of those spheres was heading in their direction, and only Nanako's skill in controlling the plane saved them from certain destruction. -Alright, so what do we do now? - Lina asked, her voice still sleepy, her muscles still stiff. -We kill it. - Baluar said, while inside of the God Arc storage area with his blade already in his back. -No way, seriously? - Lina said. -Nice attitude. - Baluar said. - You go and pick up your guns. -And you? -Me? I'm gonna fight closer. - He said. After that, he touched something and the door to the storage closed violently. Lina realized what was going to happen, but it was too late. The section went through a quick decompression when a huge opening appeared in the wall, sucking Baluar out of the safety of the plane. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic